Cats in a Box (Special Cat)
Cats in a Box '''is a Special Cat you can purchase for 90 Cat Food in the Upgrade store. Cat Evolves into '''Cat Gang at level 10. Evolves into Heavy Assault C.A.T when the Box Cat Awakens! Stages are beaten (May be dropped on the first stage but guaranteed on the 2nd stage.) and is level 20 and above. Pros * Very fast movement speed * Moderate attack power (Area Attack) * Decent stamina * Short recharge time * Can be very useful early on in the game * Increased range (True Form) * True Form grants "Might lower the attack power of Black Enemies by 50% for 200f (30%)" Cons * Short range attacks * True form has decreased movement speed (Yet still very high) * Stops after attacking. Description English Version * Normal Form: These poor guys have been abandoned. They are now fending for themselves with GREAT JUSTICE and speed (Area Attack) * Evolved Form: The hard life turned them towards the wild side. We should avoid them now. Who knows what they'll do (Area Attack) * True Form: An elite unit who keep the peace by rushing madly at the enemies of society, grinding them down with tenacious attacks! (Area Attack) * True Form (Version 3.0): An elite unit who keep the peace by rushing at the enemies of society. Might lower the attack power of Black (Area Attack) Japanese Version Strategy/Usage *This cat is very sufficient due to its high damage output and speed in which it can reach the area of conflict. *One might want to send three or more Giraffe Cats (or one Sushi Cat) to back the Cats in a Box up while it deals heavy damage to enemies. *Sending out tanky units such as Tank Cat or Bronze Cat is inefficient because the Cats in a Box will greatly outspeed such units and has low range, breaking the point of this strategy. *This cat unit is very helpful for beginnings, and possibly later, but it can easily be killed in late-game *This cat is very good at clearing a bunch of peons protecting a boss. *This cat is good against Camelle or Master.A, because of the quick attack animation, fast movement and Area Attack. Cost Available to unlock after completing Kyoto Stage in Chapter 1. *Chapter 1: $750 *Chapter 2: $1125 *Chapter 3: $1500 Upgrading Cost Appearance *Normal Form: Three tiny Cats riding a cardboard box with a banana logo on it. *Evolved Form: They now look like gangsters. The cardboard box now has wheels, a flag. and an orange logo on it. *True Form: Wheels replaced by robotic legs, making this cat taller than before. Also has a mini blaster that shoots laser. Reference to Star Wars. Cat's Stats Trivia * Version 3.0 of The Battle Cats gave its true form an anti-black ability. * True Form's machine greatly resembles AT-ST from Star Wars. Gallery Screenshot_2015-03-23-14-42-41.png|Normal form description Screenshot_2015-03-23-14-42-52.png|Evolved form description Heavy cat.png|True form description Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/015.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%a5%cd%a5%b3%a4%ce%c8%a2%b5%cd%a4%e1 ---- Units Release Order: '<< Dom Cat | Panties Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Special Cats Category:Anti-Black Cats